Twilight 25 - Round 7
by deb24601
Summary: Twenty-five 100 word drabbles inspired by round 7 of the Twilight 25 writing challenge. AH, vamp, rated K - M. Like a box of chocolates... ;) Enjoy!
1. Blood is thicker than water

Hey all! Challenge accepted, Twilight 25! ;) There will be twenty-five stand-alone drabbles, AH and AU so please check out the a/n for each entry. SM owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended. This one is AH. Thank you abinar looking it over. xo

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Blood is thicker than water.**  
Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: T

The penknife doesn't scare me. Vodka makes me brave. Unspoken feelings float almost visibly in the dark air between us. _Those_ scare me.

"Blood brothers?"

I nod.

Seems like the wrong time to remind him I'm a girl.

His skin is flame, the press and release, the promise of its return worth the slash of pain. He nicks himself. I feel that too.

"I read somewhere this is how Jim Morrison got married," I whisper.

Red to red, his thumb throbs against mine.

His slow smile is full of secrets about to be spilled.

"Maybe that's why I suggested it."


	2. The bigger they are

SM owns Twilight. Abinar kindly betas. A twist on the prompt's meaning. ;) This one is VAMP and Emmett claimed it.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:** The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**  
Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): **Emmett and Rosalie**  
Rating: T

I didn't think heaven would be so... painful.

Where is my angel?

Golden-haired, glorious. She carried me away.

I scream and she's back. My angel.

Cool hands soothe; my skin is on fire.

Why is there an angel in hell?

"Shhhhh. It's almost over."

My angel is right. It's over. I open my eyes and really see her.

A thousand things happen at once, all her, everything her. My heart isn't beating but I don't need it, it's not mine anymore. It's hers.

I stand, the earth tips to the side, and I fall.

My angel smiles and I'm saved.


	3. Good things come

SM owns Twilight. Another AH and this one is rated M. Abinar cheerleads and makes it better. xo

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:**Good things come to those who wait.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): **Edward and Bella**  
Rating: M

My wife in black silk and stilettos, hair up and falling down. She's sipping champagne, licking her lips and eye-fucking me from across the crowded room.

Bella had begged for a quickie before we left the house.

"Good things come to those who wait," I'd murmured.

I've been paying for it all night.

She walks toward me slowly, dropping her eyes to see how effective her little show has been. I know what she sees. Bella smirks.

"That'll teach you," she breathes.

"Nah," I breathe back. My lips brush her ear, she shivers and I whisper. "You're proving my point."


	4. Youth is wasted on the young

SM owns Twilight. Annie and Aussiegirl101 preread, thank you! **Vamp Edward, this would be Eclipse-ish time-wise.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Youth is wasted on the young.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie with Edward and Bella

Rating: T

* * *

_Seriously? Studying on Friday night? I swear, something is wrong with that boy. Wish Bella would..._

Bella and Edward are bent over their books at the kitchen table. Edward's brow puckers in a small frown. Charlie grabs a beer.

_At their age I was out doing... well. _

Charlie glances up and Edward's expression smoothes to neutral.

_Suppose I'm glad he's so... responsible. He's a good influence on Bella. No denying how she feels about him..._

Edward's lips twitch in a small smile.

Charlie shakes his head and shuffles back to his flat screen.

_Whatever. Kid still gives me the creeps. _


	5. Out of sight

SM owns Twilight. Let's call it All Human, yes? Beta'd by my baby, Annie. Given the bounce of approval by J and J. ;)

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Out of sight, out of mind.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward

**Rating: M**

* * *

**See, ****_this_**** is why we wear clothes. **

**I mean, really. I'd never get anything done. **

**Lying in bed, I watch Edward strip for his morning shower. I wait breathlessly for my favourite part. Because as sexy as he looks in those boxers... **

**His shorts go down and not-so-little Edward springs free, bouncing enthusiastically. My head nods in time.**

**Oh... my... meaty, beaty, big ****_and _****bouncy.**

**Oh crap - I said that out loud. Edward's not walking toward the shower anymore. He's walking toward _me_, me in the bed. **

**He smirks, pulls the covers back. **

**"I didn't know you liked The Who."**

* * *

Show of hands if you "got" it. Or am I old all by myself over here?


	6. Don't bite the hand

SM owns Twilight. **Vamp. Daddyward. awwwwww**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Renesmee

Rating: K

* * *

"More tea, Daddy?"

"No thank you, princess." I rub my tummy - stomach, I mean, stomach. "Mm, I'm full."

Renesmee's not satisfied.

"You didn't eat your cookie!" she chides.

Tea parties are serious business this week and we've all taken a turn.

"Now, Nessie. You know Daddy and Mommy and Alice don't eat -"

"Rose makes me eat oatmeal! Eat the cookie... please?" Bella's human eyes look up at me, beseeching.

Jasper and Emmett are outside, guffawing like goons. They don't need Alice to see my immediate future.

I conjure up the memory of Bella's blood and take a bite.


	7. Tis better to have loved

SM owns Twilight. **Vamp.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Garrett and Kate  
Rating: T

* * *

I hate seeing Kate like this. Curled up in agony. Shut off from me. She's barely moved in days.

"Come hunt with me," I try.

"I'm not thirsty." Her voice tells the truth. It's ragged with thirst and grief.

"You miss Irina." Kate nods slowly. I've never experienced that kind of loss. I'm afraid of it now.

Forever, even to us, is unfathomable. But our promises to each other don't guarantee _time_.

"I _need_ you." I blurt out, selfishly. Something flashes through the pain in her eyes; she thaws.

Her hand reaches out and I smile at the soft _zing_.

* * *

I'm kind of in love with these two. Please pass along any Garrett/Kate vamp fic that you can. Thanks for reading.


	8. Do as I say

SM owns Twiligth. Vamp. More Daddyward, by request. :)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do.

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Renesmee/Alice/Rosalie  
Rating: T

* * *

Renesmee hops from lap to lap, showing the family last night's dream.

"_Talk_ to everyone," I encourage. "Use your words, out loud. Don't rely on your gift."

Renesmee huffs. Rosalie jumps to her defense.

"Leave her be, Edward. We enjoy it."

Scathing words are barely held back as Alice shows me Rose's reaction. Our bickering will upset Esme and Renesmee too.

_Nessie's the closest thing to a child Rose will ever know_.

Alice's gentle reminder douses my flare of annoyance.

_You're busted, Edward._

Renesmee looks between Alice and I. She chortles with glee.

"You're using _your_ gift right now, Daddy!"


	9. Fools rush in

SM owns Twilight. **Vamp. **

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Emmett/Rosalie  
Rating: T

* * *

Tall, moss-covered trees soar skyward, filtering the sun. A clearing appears ahead; dappled light, a carpet of green.

We've been hunting for hours, making a game of only drinking from our favourite prey. Neither Emmett nor Bella have been successful yet.

Wind whispers through tall grass. Emmett inhales.

"Finally," he growls as he takes off.

Bella's eyes go black and then she's a blur in his wake.

"Emmett! No!" Rose and I yell at the same time.

Snarls and yelps echo in the forest.

I muffle a laugh and restrain the urge to joke about getting between bears and cubs.

* * *

Get it? You're not supposed to get between bears and their cubs but Edward's making a newborn/cub joke. Bella's a newborn? No, it's not funny... I know. I tried to tell Edward but he wouldn't listen to me.


	10. No pain, no gain

SM owns Twilight. **Human Bella and Edward.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt:** No pain, no gain**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
**Rating: M**

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" You'd think I've asked him to murder a kitten.

I didn't.

I wiggle my ass, I hope, enticingly. "To spank me." Edward hisses and walks around the bed, his bare ass within easy reach. "Not too hard, just, you know, sexy. Like..."

_Smack_

My palm connects with the smooth, white skin of his perfectly round butt cheek.

Edward grunts softly.

_Oh really_?

"Hmm, you like that." I raise my eyebrows. "I'll give you one more but after that we take turns."

His green eyes blaze at me.

"Bend over, Bella. And hold on to something."


	11. When life gives you lemons

SM owns Twilight. Abinar prereads. :) Vamp.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Garrett/Kate  
Rating: T

* * *

The elk was majestic in life. Shame it's been reduced to an unappreciated, foul carcass.

I cringe away. I'd rather die of thirst than drink another drop of that earthy, pungent swill.

"This is disgusting. How do you drink this?"

Laughter rings out and I look at the golden-eyed goddess observing from a branch high above.

I want to belong here, with her family. I want to belong to _her_.

The elk is cooling fast. Its blood, and this strange lifestyle, suddenly seem a very small price to pay.

I drink again and miraculously it doesn't seem so bad anymore.


	12. Fight fire with fire

SM owns Twilight. This one is dedicated to abinar for loving a certain picture as much as I do. ;)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Fight fire with fire.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

Edward's been playing guitar under hot lights for an hour. Sweat rolls down his forehead to the tip of his nose.

I'm surprised it's not steaming. I'm warm in sympathy.

Yeah, that's why I'm warm.

He's been sipping at water but the man needs a beer. I place an order and carry the brimming glass to the stage.

I hold out my offering.

He murmurs thanks, cradling the cold glass in his large, talented hands. He buries his nose in the foam, his mouth gulping greedily. He's practically making love to it.

I wish I was that pint of beer.


	13. Two's company, three's a crowd

SM owns Twilight. Vamp Edward and Bella. Daddyward. I love how much you guys love a Daddyward. xo

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Two's  
company, three's a crowd.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

I ease into her slowly; Bella's hips rise to meet mine, insistent. My beautiful wife.

She's still stronger than me.

My mind swirls; chaos, terror. Inky cloaks loom. Crimson eyes burn with rage.

Nessie's having a nightmare.

"Daddy!" she screams.

We throw on clothes and I run. I carry Nessie back as she babbles about whispering monsters and being lost.

She snuggles under our covers and we watch our daughter fall asleep between us. My chest tightens.

A century of lonely, empty nights isn't easily forgotten.

Bella's eyes meet mine. If she's right and we do have souls, they touch.


	14. Practice makes perfect

SM owns Twilight. All human. This was a fun one.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Practice makes perfect.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

My fingers fumble and I curse my clumsiness.

Edward sighs, stoically patient. "Let me," he offers softly.

"No." I'm stubborn. "I want to be able to do this for you." Edward squeezes my hands then drops his. I'm focused on my task but I feel his gaze.

My fingers slide, twist, grip. I bite my lip in concentration.

"You're killing me with this," Edward says, his words a low breath.

"Almost there..."

One final tug and I'm victorious. Edward looks down at my handiwork.

"Very nice."

I grab his now perfectly tied tie and pull him down for a kiss.


	15. Once bitten, twice shy

SM owns Twilight. **Abinar prereads and I love her. Vamp. **

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Once bitten, twice shy.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee  
Rating: K

* * *

I bit Momma.

I didn't know it would hurt her. I was really hungry and she smelled like food to me.

I showed Daddy how she fell asleep after I bit her and hasn't woken up since. Daddy says it's not my fault. Momma was going to fall asleep anyway. We're all waiting for her to wake up now. I wish it wouldn't take so long.

I won't bite her again.

I miss Momma's voice. I miss Daddy too; he stays with Momma almost all the time. Rose feeds me and gives me baths. She's nice.

But I want Momma.


	16. Ignorance is bliss

SM owns Twilight. **Abinar prereads. Vamp Bella and Edward. Human Charlie. Post BD2.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Ignorance is bliss.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie/Renee/Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

Charlie hangs up the phone, shaking his head.

_Hate hearing the panic in her voice. I know what that's like..._

Edward swallows. He can't help feeling guilty.

Renee wants answers _now._ Emails, texts and blurry photos won't cut it anymore. She wants to _see_ Bella. _Talk_ to her.

That's impossible.

"What are you going to tell her?" Charlie asks, glancing between his daughter and son-in-law.

Bella explains, briefly. Her voice breaks on the word 'fatal'.

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" Charlie glares at Edward.

"Yes."

Charlie leans heavily on his kitchen counter and starts to cry.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. xo_


	17. Patience is a virtue

SM owns Twilight. **Abinar prereads. All human!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Patience is a virtue.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

Edward and I back away from the freshly-peed on white stick as if it's a lit explosive.

I suppose, in a way, our lives _are_ about to explode. In the best way.

We planned for this but we're both freaking out. Edward is adorable, staring at his watch, counting the seconds until we have our answer. I can see him, thirty-eight weeks from now, timing contractions on the same watch.

There's a new heated pulse deep inside me. I know I can't feel the baby yet. But I can _feel_ this. I know.

Edward counts down.

Sixty seconds until detonation.

* * *

Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome. xo


	18. To err is human

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **To err is human; to forgive, divine.**

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Edward

Rating: T

SM owns Twilight. **Vamp - Edward - you know when ;)**

* * *

I sit on the curb, rocking as if in pain, as the innocent man's blood roils in my stomach.

How had I not seen?

His final thoughts replayed, absurdly, the end credits to a film. He hadn't been planning a murder - he'd seen one in a movie. _That's_ what he'd been thinking about.

How could I be so careless?

_Blood. Any excuse for blood. _

The monster within is placating. He would absolve me, explain it away.

_"Is any man without sin?"_

No. But I'm not God to judge. I'd never forgive myself but I knew someone who would.

Carlisle.


	19. A chain is only as strong

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Renesmee  
Rating: K

SM owns Twilight.** Vamp - Family time!**

* * *

The three of us walk on a wintry day, frozen twigs and leaves crunching underfoot, the sky as cold and fragile-looking as thin ice. Renesmee's in the middle and reaches a hand up to each of us.

"Swing me!" she begs. Her little hand feels delicate in mine. I meet Bella's eyes over Renesmee's head.

"Ready?" I ask them both. They nod together, looking like sisters.

"One... two ... three..." Renesmee's feet fly off the ground in a high arc worthy of an Olympic gymnast. She squeals with the thrill of it, her cheeks flushing like Bella's used to.

"Again!"


	20. Curiosity killed the cat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Curiosity killed the cat.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

SM owns Twilight. **All human.**

* * *

_Insurance papers, insurance papers_.

I rifle through another drawer and the box on top of the fridge. Edward's in the air for eight more hours and I need the papers _now._

I side-eye his desk.

He wouldn't mind... would he?

No help for it, I fan through papers and files, feeling like a thief. The bottom drawer is littered not with paper but various things.

For the first time in our year living together, I snoop.

The small, blue velvet box makes my heart pound. I shouldn't open it. I mustn't open it.

I shake as I put it back.


	21. The road to hell

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

SM owns Twilight. **Abinar prereads them all and I love her for it. This one's for her. ;) All human - Geekward FTW!**

* * *

I was _trying_ to be helpful.

The sun is really hot today and Bella's back was going to burn. It _was_. So I offered to slather her up. I know we don't know each other very well but I didn't want her to burn. I _didn't._

I perched on the edge of her lounge chair. My hands slid over her skin as if that's what they'd been made for. I took my time too; I'm thorough. Bella's not getting a sunburn on _my_ watch.

But then...

Damn it!

She's not going to notice the giant tent I've popped, right?

Right?


	22. If at first you don't succeed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

SM owns Twilight.** All human, Edward and Bella. M- like "lemon" M. In 100 words omg. **

* * *

She feels so good; wet, tight. I'm not going to last much longer. This is new - for both of us.

But I want her to come this time.

I know what I'm doing with my hands... we've had months of practice in my car with that. But _this_? I can't seem to find... it. She's close, I can tell, but she needs...

I lift her hips right off the bed and push in again, hard.

Bella convulses below me.

There it is.

Now it's almost easy. She's wordless, grabbing, shifting her own hips.

When she screams, I let go.

* * *

Three more entries left to post tomorrow. You guys have made this so much fun - thank you! xo


	23. The darkest hour is before the dawn

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: T

SM owns Twilight.** Vamp Carlisle and Edward. Pre-twilight. **

* * *

"I truly never thought I'd change another. I just couldn't... let her... go."

"I understand, Carlisle."

The lady - Esme - gives an unearthly scream and Carlisle and I wince in sympathy.

I can't believe he's done this either. He's tried to explain but I could never do this... to anyone.

_She's going to hate me the way Edward did. _

His thought is errant, the kind I'd normally ignore out of courtesy.

"I never hated you."

_Thank you for that. _

I hear his prayers for her; I cringe from her chaotic thoughts.

_Can you hear her? _

"Yes. And she's terrified."


	24. Mind over matter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **Mind over matter.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: T

SM owns Twilight.** All human Bella and Edward. **

* * *

"Eighty-eight." Edward's voice is a breathy grunt.

One hundred push-ups are part of his daily routine. Watching him sweat and strain through them is a part of _mine_.

It's fascinating.

His arms always shake by the end. "How do you keep going?" I asked him once.

"Mind over matter," he answered smugly. "You should try it."

I ogle him shamelessly now.

"Ninety-five."

Muscles ripple under his smooth, sweaty skin. He's shirtless -whether for his own benefit or mine, it's appreciated.

"Ninety- nine, one hundred." He collapses and rolls to his back.

He looks spent. Vulnerable.

Rideable.

Time for _my _workout.


	25. The grass is always greener

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **The grass is always greener on the other side.**

Pen Name: deb24601  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: T

SM owns Twilight.** This is the last one, Vamp Edward and Bella, the reason I'm here in the first place. :,) Kisses to abinar, if only and soccermom for prereading and encouraging. And for the inspirational emails. **

* * *

"Huh."

"What?"

"The grass really is greener on your side, Edward."

It is. Verdant, jade, moss, emerald. Vibrant and lush. The nuances are beautiful - and distracting.

Bella's laughter rings out across our meadow.

Renesmee is safe.

The Volturi are gone.

Finally we're free to explore her new life together. It's like I'm being reborn as well. Seeing and hearing and _feeling _ like Bella.

I can't hate what I am anymore - not when she's the same and a miracle to me . I nuzzle behind her ear, breathing in pure Bella. She sighs happily.

"It's your side now, too."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading along as I wrote for the challenge and especially for all your wonderful comments. You guys are amazing. xoxo


End file.
